


Rare as a Unicorn [Podfic]

by aethel, blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spicy language, Unicorns, just fluffy garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: A podfic of "Rare as a Unicorn" by Ciwu."Vox Machina argues about the nature of unicorns, debates whether or not they're worth killing, and learns some surprising information about human versions of fairy tales, as well as a little secret about their resident human."





	Rare as a Unicorn [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rare as a Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308948) by [Ciwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/pseuds/Ciwu). 



  
  
Cover art by: [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)  


**Cast:**  
aethel as _Keyleth_  
blackglass as _Percy_  
ElaineofShalott/LadyofMisrule as _Vex_  
girlwithabubblegun as _Pike_  
klb as _Scanlan_  
reena_jenkins as _Vax_  
wingedwords as _Narrator/Grog_

Length (with music): 10:54  
Length (without music): 10:06  
Download as an [mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rare%20as%20a%20unicorn.mp3) or as an [mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rare%20as%20a%20unicorn%20\(no%20music\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Always"- Erasure (Yes, this is the song for the "Robot Unicorn Attack" game because HOW COULD I NOT??)
> 
> Another group effort from Podfic Chillfest weekend! Long story short: over President's Day Weekend, a bunch of podficcers got together to hang out in NYC and we each got a change to pitch a fandom to the group and then do a podfic together. I pitched Critical Role and knew we _had_ to record this story. Thanks again to everyone for being so game to read for a fandom you're not familiar with! 
> 
> Also thanks to Ciwu for giving me permission to record this story!
> 
> Used to fill my "record in a new location" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
